


Rebounds Can Still Score

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche fluff, F/M, Infidelity (but not in the main characters), M/M, Possibly incorrect depictions of uni life, Same aged Kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin misses. Can he still win in this game called love?





	Rebounds Can Still Score

**Author's Note:**

> Gahd. I'm sorry. This is rushed and all cliché and AJDJDLDLLSKDLLA Very self indulgent fic but I hope you will still like it?
> 
> This is for prompt #449
> 
> To the prompter, I hope what I wrote this to your liking. To be honest, I struggled with finishing this so I already apologize if this is bad. Huhuhuhu. Please don't fight me too much. Lol
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> No Wu Yifan was harmed during the creation of this fic. And yes, basketball plays almost nothing in this. I'm bad at giving fic titles. :(
> 
> Enjoy?  
> Hopefully *crossing fingers*

Exhausted. If Jongin were to describe how he has been feeling for weeks, said word is very much apt. Being in his last year in college, juggling preparation for his final exam for Dance Composition and taking part in his group’s project in Dance Production and Planning is bound to take most of his time outside of his classes. It has been going on for more than a month and has already taken its toll on Jongin’s mental and physical health.

 

And then there is the matter of his emotional health.

 

Jongin trudged aimlessly and helplessly in the mall. His back pocket felt like burning from the latest message that he has just received a few minutes prior. A message that has become a quite familiar sight inside his inbox already. For the nth time, the Dance major sighed as the words “sorry” and “I’m busy” rang in his consciousness.

 

He thought he finally understood how his girlfriend felt when he used the same excuses. But Jongin couldn’t help it. His future will be on the line if he ends up fucking his chance for stellar grades. If his focus gets derailed from his studies, he could give a goodbye kiss to his dream of becoming one of Korea’s best performers.

 

Minhee was understanding about it. She didn’t throw a hissy fit that Jongin was preparing himself for. All those times that he has bailed on her, she always told him that there is always a next time and he needs to make it up to her.

 

So there Jongin was, given a week-long break and taking the opportunity to do his boyfriend duties. Yet he still failed after the fourth attempt of spending time with his girlfriend.

 

It is a Thursday afternoon, yet, there are not much people roaming about. It made Jongin feel a bit more lonely, incidentally signing himself up to solitude amongst the sparse souls around him. He should’ve checked with Minhee first before heading there. Maybe it was still too early for surprises. It would be their first meeting in weeks. Jongin pouted to himself, feeling guilty of not knowing the recent changes in his own girlfriend’s schedule.

 

There was not much to do alone, Jongin thought. He could just go home and ask what time Minhee will finish and pick her up for dinner. But then, it was still pretty early and he wouldn’t want his effort to go to waste.

 

Groceries. He remembered that he and his roommate Chanyeol were supposed to replenish their food stock the following day. Since he is already in the mall, maybe he could be the better roommate and get the task out of the way. It could be his payback for the times that Chanyeol has cooked for extra portions when he knew Jongin will be exhausted from practice.

 

Content, Jongin took out his phone to ask Chanyeol for the grocery list. He was too focused on composing his message (he forgot to wear his contacts or glasses) that he accidentally bumped into someone.

 

Were you paying attention to where you were going?

 

They were the words that popped into Jongin’s head but shrugged them off. He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings too. He just opted to apologize and get a move on when he noticed something.

 

He smelled something familiar upon contact. It is the same perfume that Minhee uses.

 

Was that encounter a wake up call for Kim Jongin? Probably.

 

Jongin spun on his heels to utter his apology for being ungentlemanly but the words got stuck in his throat halfway.

 

“I’m so--”

 

It turned out that the person he collided with wasn’t just using the same fragrance brand as his girlfriend but it is her. It’s just that her arm is hooked around a guy’s arm.

 

When did the mall became the laboratory that Minhee has claimed to be in, when she said that she couldn’t come to meet Jongin? And since when did Yura become a guy with golden hair and around Jongin’s height? Last time he checked, Yura's Chanyeol’s sister, a lady with long, wavy bronze hair.

 

Jongin froze. Nothing's making sense to him. Not the way Minhee’s eyes widened. Not the way she tried to pull her arm from the guy she’s with. Not the blatant lie that he was told by his girlfriend. Not the way that the guy tried to pull Jongin’s girlfriend closer, refusing to let go.

 

Minhee was supposed to be busy with her project.

 

Minhee was supposed to be with Yura.

 

Minhee was supposed to meet Jongin if her schedule was as free as letting her to be in the mall with someone.

 

Minhee was supposed to only get that close to Jongin since they are in a relationship.

 

Minhee was supposed to be with Jongin.

 

Well, was.

 

In reality, Jongin’s expectations were never met. He is seeing Minhee right in front of him, seemingly having a date with someone who isn’t Jongin. She is out with another man who isn’t her boyfriend. Does he dare to ask who the guy was? He’s already considered asking if the guy is family but he bore no resemblance with Minhee.

 

Somehow, Jongin has already met Minhee’s family and he has never seen the guy nor someone who he could relate him with. His first instinct was to give Minhee the benefit of the doubt but the shock wasn’t making him as rational as he would want to be.

 

Hurt, disappointment and uncertainty are the emotions causing a storm inside his chest at that moment. He wants to talk, he wants to ask Minhee for an explanation for what possibly could be a lie and for the guilty expression that she has just shown. He wants to ask what the guy whispered to her that made her nod and avert her eyes from Jongin.

 

It was clear as day but Jongin refuses to see it.

 

The next thing that Jongin knew was a gentle hold on his shoulder, a little pressure and something pressed right at the corner of his lips.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, baby.”

 

Someone has just kissed Jongin and called him baby yet he wasn’t able to move as another shock settles in him. It was a guy’s voice and a hella familiar one but his brain has failed to supply him the proper name that goes with it.

 

“So I see you here again, Minhee,” the voice spoke once again and then it chuckled abashedly. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag this way?”

 

“Jongin,” the voice called and by instinct, Jongin followed the sound until his eyes landed on Do Kyungsoo, a senior Vocal major and the Vice-Chairman of the Artists’ Guild. He’s smiling sheepishly at him as he took hold of Jongin’s right arm, latching right onto him. “Do you want to go or…” he tilted his head towards Minhee and the guy she’s with.

 

The slight squeeze on his bicep and the imploring eyes was meant to deliver Jongin a message that he understood when the grip on him tightened a bit. His senses were starting to come back and the bitter taste gathering in his mouth is giving him the urge to puke. It will not be pretty so he better excuse himself.

 

Thank goodness Do Kyungsoo has offered him his escape.

 

A burst of confidence had Jongin swinging an arm around his batch mate’s shoulders and a smirk pushing up a corner of his lips. “See you around, Minhee,” he held back a sneer, “and… Sorry, man. I didn’t get your name?”

 

“Yonghwa. Lee Yonghwa.”

 

“Hmmm, Yonghwa. Nice to meet you,” he even had the strength to offer his hand that Yonghwa took, albeit looking puzzled. “I can see that you’ll be taking care of my ex-girlfriend so good luck,” Jongin took his hand back with a flinch but kept his composure for a couple more seconds. “We’ll be going. Come on, babe.”

 

He trembled and for some reason, Kyungsoo understood and held his waist firmly for support as they turned their backs on Jongin’s now-ex-girlfriend. Three steps away from them and he dropped his faςade completely, along with a couple of tears.

 

 

 

 

 

It is embarrassing. A grown ass man like Jongin has tried to hide himself behind someone quite smaller compared to his build and bawled his eyes out. They may be in a secluded corner of a bustling coffee shop, but his cries could still be heard within three feet radius. He hadn’t thought of checking the time and just let his pain and sadness flow through his tears.

 

Kyungsoo had let him be his human tissue and pillow, offering him comforting pats and murmurs of positivity. The Dance major is lucky to have stumbled upon an acquaintance and the said acquaintance was kind enough to save his face in front of a heartbreak.

 

He felt, rather than heard, Kyungsoo speak to someone and a light thud made Jongin slightly curious. His shifting prompted Kyungsoo to help him to right himself up and there was a mug of steaming hot chocolate right in front of him. The arm that has held him retracted, much to his dismay, and the Vocal major gave him his personal space.

 

A thoughtful gesture but Jongin would rather have someone to cling onto at the moment.

 

“Many of my friends feel better after a mug of hot chocolate so help yourself,” Kyungsoo offered as he slid the unimposing mug closer.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin ducked his head low. How thickheaded he had been for being so dependent on someone who is practically a stranger? They weren’t really friends and yet Jongin was abusing his kindness. Kyungsoo might’ve just acted out of concern and Jongin was already taking advantage of him. Without wanting to add ‘rude’ beside his name in Kyungsoo’s list, he reached for the mug and took a sip.

 

An instant sense of calm soothed him from the smooth and sweet drink he had, momentarily putting a smile on his lips. He could feel Kyungsoo looking at him and the attention had him blushing. Who would’ve wanted to expose oneself to someone who you don’t have anything to do with? They might be members of the same club but his interaction with Kyungsoo ends there, with the exception of small his and hellos when civility calls for it.

 

“Jongin, can I be honest with you?”

 

He shrugged. It wasn’t like he had anything else to lose.

 

“It… Today wasn’t the first time that I saw Minhee with the guy she was with,” Kyungsoo confessed. Jongin could only nod. Bits and pieces of what happened during the confrontation have come back to him and he did remember Kyungsoo saying the same thing when he swooped in to save him.

 

Jongin could feel his eyes prickle. “Maybe she’s grown tired of waiting. I… I’ve not been a good boyfriend lately.”

 

There was silence between them, the buzz coming from the other customers were toned down to almost background static. Jongin may have understood why Minhee chose to give up but it still hurt. He cared for her deeply, maybe he was even in love with her but it was hard to tell then. His emotions are all over the place. He was truly honest with her and from all the times that Jongin tried to ask her if she was okay, she’s never voiced out any problem.

 

How was Jongin to know that she was unhappy already?

 

“To be honest, I don’t think you deserve to be cheated on, Jongin,” Kyungsoo scooted closer, his presence weakens Jongin’s walls. The urge to open up and further expose himself was getting stronger. He knew that the other has been treated like the mom in their circle of friends but to feel his effect first hand is a blessing for him and his broken heart. “No matter what her reason was, she shouldn’t have kept you in the dark. She should’ve considered your feelings,” the gentle pats were back and shamelessly, Jongin returned to his crying position, wedged between the backrest and Kyungsoo’s back.

 

The younger could already infer that Minhee might not care for him as much as he does for her but hearing it come from another person just makes it even more true. An ugly truth that Jongin had to accept.

 

For the nth time, he could feel his phone vibrate from his pocket but he left it alone. He checked the first few times and knowing that it was his ex-girlfriend, he didn’t bother. It would be too much for him if he sees her soon.

 

When Jongin still hasn’t said a word, Kyungsoo’s apology came next. “I might’ve said something I shouldn’t have. I’m in no position to…”

 

“Hyung, can you… can we just stay this way? Please.”

 

The elder relented and he didn’t stop Jongin when he wrapped his arms around him and continued to wet his shirt and muffle his cries on his surprisingly firm back.

 

 

 

 

The next Artists’ Guild meeting that Jongin has found himself in has been awkward.

 

It was just three days after the mall incident and the only reason why he was able to show up was Park Chanyeol’s insistence and annoyingly loud yapping. Jongin has been completely content in burrowing himself under his sheets and pillows, the only work he felt like doing. Everything else were too much for his physical health and sanity.

 

They were about to discuss the final showcase from the Performing Arts department and all senior students’ participation is mandatory. Being in the list of running for honors, it was only proper that Jongin graces the meeting with his presence, or else. This was what boosted him up from his bed and scrambling for his toiletries.

 

The moment that he has stepped foot into the meeting room, his fleeing instinct was full on as he spotted Minhee sitting beside Yura. The two ladies were huddled close and were whispering about something that Jongin tried not to care about. For a second, he was scared that Chanyeol will wave her sister over like usual and consequently would bring him closer to his ex-girlfriend.

 

Apparently, she still brings Chanyeol’s sister to the Guild’s meetings. But seeing her is something that he doesn't need at the moment.

 

Out of habit, his peripheral view still gave him details that he has been instinctively noting about Minhee. What she’s wearing, what color are they, how her hair is done and how light or heavy her makeup is for the day.

 

Until he remembered he shouldn’t be paying attention to those details anymore.

 

His faltering steps might’ve clued in his roommate. Chanyeol gave a salute to Yura and headed towards the front seats where the apple of his eye was in deep discussion with no other than Do Kyungsoo. Jongin felt an uplift in his spirits and rushed towards his new found friend. His face felt like splitting when he started to have a semblance of a smile after days of brooding.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes shone in understanding and he beckoned him over with a tilt of his head and a soft smile on his lips. These had Jongin almost sprinting towards him.

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo greeted as Jongin screeched to a stop right in front of him.

 

“Hi yourself,” Jongin grinned and it was easier than he thought. He could feel the questioning stare at his back from multiple directions but it was easier to tune into something that brings him comfort. Or rather, someone.

 

Concern scrunched up Kyungsoo’s face and Jongin has barely had time to react when he felt a hand patting his right cheek. It was a light, feathery touch but it sent his insides trembling. He barely made out the question from the other with what he has been feeling. It’s too much for his senses that turned sluggish during his hermit phase.

 

“How long have you been in bed? There are still sheet marks on your cheeks,” Kyungsoo was chuckling at him and Jongin must’ve been looking like an idiot-looking statue. The former’s expression turned somber but still has a soft smile curving his lips. Kyungsoo took a step closer to him and tiptoed to whisper conspiratorially, “Minhee is looking at us.”

 

It was impulsive pettiness on Jongin’s part that had him put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulled him closer for a kiss on top of his head. He smelled of citrus, refreshing and invigorating, Jongin observed. One look at the Guild’s Vice Chairman and he knew that he wasn’t alone in this. Kyungsoo was still willing to help him with his problem and for that alone, he is infinitely grateful.

 

“Can you blame me if I wanted to keep dreaming of you?”

 

 

 

 

Three more days of moping around before Jongin has come to his senses, which was particularly triggered by the looming deadline hanging above his head. He had let himself procrastinate as much as he could but he felt that it was effective. He had a little more time to himself, a little more time to think about what has happened, a little more time to assess his emotions and a little more time to gather himself back.

 

By the time that he has finished his final exam and his group has finally presented their piece that has been in the works for months, Kim Jongin felt like he could conquer the world. The only thing that is keeping him from graduating with honors (he is yet to know which he was eligible for) is the final showcase.

 

That has been the least of his concerns.

 

It wasn’t because he has little participation. In fact, Jongin was assigned to be the main dancer in the three productions that he was to partake in. He was also to take part in the choreography and choosing the best music to use. In fact, he had been more hands-on for the showcase than he had expected and there could be a lot of reasons for that.

 

One, he was kept busy. It kept his mind from wandering into thoughts that could potentially drag his mood down. Two, Chanyeol had been following the Chairman of the Guild around like an overeager puppy and Jongin would be damned if he will let himself be alone. It wasn’t as much third-wheeling as it seemed because Byun Baekhyun had a constant companion with him as well, by the name of Do Kyungsoo. It was inevitable that their conversation will veer towards the showcase but Jongin doesn’t mind, not when he gets to laugh at the Chairman’s silly jokes and Chanyeol’s ugly and exaggerated reactions. Nor does he mind sitting right beside Kyungsoo and share a look of disgust at their best friends’ antics.

 

Nor does he mind the touches and closeness that they need to keep up for their act.

 

Being with the two most involved persons in the showcase had given Jongin a new perspective in an overall production of a show. He should’ve done that earlier and not when he was a few weeks shy of graduating. He had always thought that Baekhyun was just unnecessarily loud whenever there are meetings but he has discovered that it was most effective into getting everyone’s attention. A lot of them gets restless when told to stay put and things get messy if Baekhyun doesn’t use the auditorium’s acoustics to be heard.

 

He has known Kyungsoo to be the shadow behind the Chairman. He barely talks when Baekhyun does enough for four people but taking a step back from where Kyungsoo usually stands, Jongin has seen how he works silently and efficiently behind everyone. He’s the one who has a good observing eye and was responsible in checking if things are going as planned. He would be working as the floor director and the times that Jongin isn’t with his new group of friends or the Dance majors, his eyes unconsciously finds the person who he never thought would be a part of his life.

 

Do Kyungsoo was just the Vice-Chairman of the organization that he was somewhat forced to join but his unfortunate break-up lead him to know the Do Kyungsoo who works hard and was always giving everything that he has got into something. His persistence and tenacity makes him the perfect person to control his loud and spontaneous best friend. Sometimes, Jongin thinks if he is as compatible to Chanyeol as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are.

 

That could possibly be the reason why he is so intrigued with that makes the leaders of the Artists’ Guild tick, most particularly the person who has pretended to be dating him to save him from humiliation.

 

Do Kyungsoo, the person who is still pretending to date him, actually.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been in on the secret; it has been mighty hard to keep them off bay. Jongin and Kyungsoo only lasted a day and a half before they were cornered to spill the beans about being much too close than anyone could’ve imagined. Baekhyun didn't look surprised while Chanyeol angry texted his sister and told her that he won’t be coming home until she has reflected on keeping the information from him.

 

It was a bit unnecessary because Chanyeol hasn’t been coming home everyday but Jongin said nothing.

 

They were helpful and Jongin couldn’t thank them enough. After coming clean, Chanyeol told him that he needs to look as happy as he can be and show Minhee that he wasn’t weak. Jongin wasn’t at fault so why would he suffer? The sweetest revenge is showing her that she wasn’t a loss, she lost him, he said. Jongin appreciated the sentiment and with a squeeze on his hand that Kyungsoo has been holding, his decision was final.

 

It didn’t take too long for people to see what has been happening was they were seemingly convinced, what with the murmurs of the newest couple of the Artists’ Guild and curious questions as to what has happened between Jongin and his previous girlfriend.

 

 

 

 

“Tired?” Jongin’s water bottle was offered to him by a smiling Kyungsoo. He groaned his agreement and accepted the bottle which he drank from until half of its contents were gone. A towel was dabbed onto his forehead unexpectedly. Jongin flinched in surprise and the towel was gone as quickly as it came. Kyungsoo shot him an apologetic glance as he folded the towel in half and placed it by Jongin’s thighs.

 

“I need to go. I’m needed by the control booth,” he murmured and then he is gone, leaving Jongin to wonder if he should’ve explained that he’s simply a jumpy person.

 

And maybe call him back because being pampered has always felt nice and Jongin has been receiving them lately in abundance, something that he might’ve already gotten used to and has been craving for unconsciously.

 

 

 

 

 

It was first initial rehearsal with all the production numbers and Jongin was excited. A week and a half before the showcase and a few days after, he will be officially unemployed. He was hoping that he won’t be after the showcase where scouts from different companies will be there. Hopefully, one of them chooses to hire him, or even call him for an audition. He was pumped to dance and to perform, only to get his energy and spirits dampened from seeing his ex-girlfriend with the guy he didn’t even bother remembering the name. Why was he even there?

 

It was the first time that he has seen them together after the mall incident and was Jongin ready for that scene?

 

He thought so but he wasn’t.

 

He felt inadequate. His insecurities came to haunt him back from a long hiatus which gave him some peace of mind; faux peace, it turned out. Was it so wrong for him to prioritize his studies? Was it so wrong of him to be content with one reply of reassurance from Minhee? Was he insensitive? Where did everything go wrong? What did he overlook? Was he not enough to get someone to stay?

 

Minhee is a nice girl. She’s kind and thoughtful and her being a beautiful lady was a simply a great bonus. Was she too much for someone like Jongin? Maybe she did deserve someone better than Jongin who could only put his everything into dance. Then was who is he meant for? Or was he meant to be alone?

 

A warm body enveloped his, not quite completely but it was enough for his thoughts to calm down. The familiar comforting presence gave him the grounding that he needed at that moment. The feeling of being lost slowly crept out and the eyes that has met his were full of unadulterated assurance, disallowing any space left for doubt in Jongin. HIs smile, albeit not his brightest, secured Jongin even more; clamping him down to the reality that not everything goes as he wanted and planned.

 

And that is okay because somehow, things will still work out in the end.

 

Lips, a pair of plump lips, landed on his with firm pressure. Jongin has never expected to be kissed by a guy and by Do Kyungsoo, nonetheless. He doesn’t know what to expect but his heart thumping wildly was welcomed. He never knew that his heart could be that strong, almost shooting right out of his chest with every beat. Yet, that much sensation has made him feel alive - made him feel even more alive.

 

All too soon, the pleasant feeling was gone but the bright blush creeping on Kyungsoo’s cheeks made his face glow wonderfully. It’s damn cute, just like how everything that Kyungsoo is is cute.

 

His mouth opened and closed in his attempts of speaking but failed each time. Jongin was growing amused as moments passed. The usually composed and level-headed Do Kyungsoo is trying his best to not stammer right in front of him.

 

“G--good luck?” he choked out finally after taking minutes with his multiple attempts. The wish might’ve been a week and a few days earlier but Jongin will take what he could get.

 

His eyes fell to the lips that has just kissed him and it was his turn to blush, feeling the warmth dotting his cheeks. They look so pretty up close and thoughts of what more he could do with them started to crowd his mind.

 

Maybe another kiss on the lips was too much for his sanity.

 

So he opted for another forehead kiss, his favorite form of affection towards his boyfriend. “Thank you, babe. Thank you.”

 

He used the last two words to bear the weight of his gratitude to the other. Jongin has never been good with his words so he hopes that he’s got his true message behind.

 

“I gotta go, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo whispered. Jongin didn’t know how and when he leaned down to put their foreheads together but it doesn’t matter. He felt like the new person he was aiming for and it was all because of Do Kyungsoo.

 

They parted with chuckles and promises of meeting after the rehearsals.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Jongin. Can we talk?”

 

There was only a few days left before the showcase and Jongin’s routines have already been polished. It left him with nothing much to do and even feeling more sluggish than usual because he was left alone. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were busy with the last minute changes with the Music department while Kyungsoo was coordinating the stage design to the contractors who have arrived to start.

 

It left a window of opportunity for Minhee to approach and talk to him.

 

Jongin braced himself. If he was being honest, he hasn’t given Minhee a thought for days. If he was being even more honest, he would say that it started the day Kyungsoo has kissed him. The same day when he felt a great shift in their relationship. It wasn’t definite but Jongin will be a big fat liar to deny it to himself.

 

What could Minhee possibly want to talk to him about?

 

“I… I would just like to apologize.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin felt silly. All the while he was trying to put as much distance between him and Minhee, he should’ve been the first one to confront her and maybe, he wouldn’t have to endure the days and times where he has started to question himself. He needed the closure, he realized after agreeing to come with his ex in the ice cream parlor that they used to frequent.

 

He got a novel-worthy story in the three hours that they spent there. In summary, she got back the love of her life after thinking that she has lost it forever. Sadly, Jongin was placed in between and was an inevitable wall to be overcome.

 

He had seen how things that has happened to them have lead them to where they were then. If put into perspective, all of it happened in perfect timing, at least sparing the emotions and commitments involved in between.

 

Minhee apologized and so did Jongin and they wished each other happiness. Jongin was finally able to smile freely, coming into terms that there wasn’t something wrong with him. It’s just that things happen for a reason.

 

That he could be enough.

 

There was only one person that came to his mind as he bid Minhee goodbye. He couldn’t wait to find out the reason why Kyungsoo happened to him.

 

Or maybe he already did, if his heart overflowing in delight would be asked.

 

 

 

 

The auditorium was almost empty when he got back. The stage were crowded with metal frames and a couple of people were working to put them together. The Music majors were huddled by the front seats, many were sporting gaunt faces but still already looking better. There must’ve been a big progress.

 

He spotted his roommate-slash-best friend among his batchmates and let him be, scanning the room instead for the person whom he wanted to talk to. It might be too early for him to be doing this but he doesn’t want to wallow in uncertainty anymore.

 

Falling for Do Kyungsoo is like… free fall from a great height. Unhindered, undeniable and fast. He wouldn’t say it was love at first sight but maybe love at first kiss? Kyungsoo did kiss him that day.

 

Back and forth sweep didn’t give him a visual of Kyungsoo. He must be in the backstage, where he always was. Jongin jogged towards the side door and practically ran towards the other that would most probably lead him to Kyungsoo.

 

He calmed down enough to open the door like a normal person and kept his steps light, in case the other is in deep concentration. Jongin had seen what could happen if Do Kyungsoo is unceremoniously disturbed from his work. Byun Baekhyun almost lost his head and he didn’t want to know what would happen if it was him.

 

The noise from the stage wasn’t enough to muffle the sobs that came from Jongin’s right. And it awfully sounds like the person he was looking for.

 

“Soo, I’m sorry,” Jongin was certain that it was Byun Baekhyun who spoke and confirmed his fear. He felt his chest constrict and his eyes prickle at the knowledge that something has made Kyungsoo cry. He shouldn’t be crying, Jongin thinks. Kyungsoo is most beautiful when he smiles.

 

Sniffles and a dry chuckle followed. “Why are you even apologizing?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“You’re so bad at this.”

 

“Well, excuse me for trying because I want to cheer you up.”

 

“You really don’t have to, Baek.” More sniffling. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, right. Tell me that when you’re not being a cry baby anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo snorted. Jongin should really be making his way out as silently as he came in but this is Kyungsoo and he has long accepted that anything concerning the Vocal major affects him in someway.

 

“I’ll be fine. I managed three years of watching by the sidelines. A few days more is nothing compared to that.”

 

It was Baekhyun who snorted this time while the Dance major has found himself pressing into the corner which would lead him to the dressing rooms. He could see the best friends having a privy conversation by the first door.

 

“Well those three years where you barely had contact? Sure, Soo. But you can’t tell me you will be okay after these weeks that you’ve been all lovey-dovey, even it was just for show.”

 

“I have to be, if I don’t want to go crazy.”

 

“You let him make you a rebound, Soo. What were you thinking?”

 

There was a defeated sigh and Jongin has started to feel weak in the knees. There are too much coincidences in their conversation with what he and Kyungsoo has. And three years? Where did that come from?

 

“Maybe, maybe I was hoping that the rebound would be the one to go in and score.”

 

“That’s it. I’m not allowing you within ten meters of that basketball idiot Yifan.”

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t long before the backstage door was swinging open, revealing Do Kyungsoo who looked as adorable as ever. Once he spotted Jongin, his greeting smile appeared, lifting both of his cheeks and curving his lips into a small heart shape. This is one of the times where he looks the best and the crying Kyungsoo from a while ago shouldn’t be existing.

 

“Hi Jongin! I think the Dance department has already left. Why are you still here?”

 

Acting on instinct, and probably muscle memory, Jongin closed the gap between them to pull the Vocal major into a hug. The urge to hold him and protect him at all costs has been growing in him and it was only even more triggered from what he has accidentally heard of in the backstage. There is a possibility that he might be reaching in thinking that he was the person that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were talking about but what are the chances that Kyungsoo was acting lovey-dovey with someone the past few weeks?

 

He felt Kyungsoo froze before he was being gently pushed back, just enough to see the other peer at him with confused but oddly sad eyes. “There’s no one around here, though? What was the hug for?”

 

Those eyes just made Jongin want to hug him even more. There was a little resistance at first but Kyungsoo finally sighed and defeat as he sagged into Jongin’s embrace. Even though they have hugged plenty of times during their act, this somehow feels different. Maybe it was because this is the first time that Jongin has completely acknowledged his feelings for the man in his arms. Maybe it was because he wants to give this man the reassurance that he will be there, that he will never get hurt again because of him.

 

He was brought back from his cloud nine by the low sobs and the trembling body that he has been holding. He leaned back and true enough, Kyungsoo was crying once again. The latter tried to fight off his grabby hands from holding his face but Jongin didn’t relent. It feels awful, seeing him with tear-stained cheeks and quivering lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes shouldn’t be shining this way.

 

“Is…” Kyungsoo tried but choked on his words. He tried again after successfully putting a distance between them, though Jongin’s hold on his face remained intact. “Are you going to say goodbye and break up with me?”

 

“What?!” Jongin sputtered. “No..! I’m not!”

 

“Why are you shouting?!” frustration marred the Vocal major’s face but he still looks adorable, like a whining baby. “Then why are you hugging me all of a sudden?!”

 

“Because I want to!” it must be contagious, the feelings that overflowed at Jongin’s outburst.

 

“Why would you want to?!”

 

“Because I like you!”

 

Disbelief crossed Kyungsoo’s eyes but before he could even continue to protest, Jongin closed his eyes and dove down to kiss him to shut him up. It was cliché as hell and Jongin never thought he’d be caught doing something that has been used by so many movies and dramas but there he was, holding onto Kyungsoo’s squishy cheeks like a lifeline and a grip on the reality that it was really happening.

 

Kim Jongin is kissing Do Kyungsoo.

 

Who knows how much time has passed when Kyungsoo whined from tiptoeing too much? It was then that Jongin realized that he has wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and has pulled him tight against him, leaving the other to stand on his toes to not break their kiss.

 

“Sorry, babe,” he apologized half-teasingly to which Kyungsoo retaliated with a smack on his head. Who also knew when Kyungsoo’s arms got wrapped around Jongin’s neck?

 

“Really, Jongin. What was that for?”

 

Jongin eased him down to his feet but refused to let him go. He trained his gaze into Kyungsoo’s, drinking in the depth of those shining orbs. “I want you to be honest with me.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Have you liked me for a long time, Kyungsoo?”

 

How Jongin didn’t stutter was a miracle. The moment that the question left his lips, uncertainty flooded in him because what if, what if he wasn’t the subject of the conversation he has eavesdropped in? There was still a chance that he wasn’t the person Kyungsoo was being lovey-dovey with. He wasn’t with the other 24/7.

 

What if it was that Yifan guy?

 

What if..?

 

“Yes,” came the whispered reply. “Since three years ago. Since the time you joined the Guild,” Kyungsoo continued in low murmurs. If it wasn’t for their proximity, Jongin would’ve missed it.

 

But Kyungsoo wasn’t finished yet. He leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder, blocking the latter’s view on his face. “I might as well confess everything.”

 

“You already know that I knew of Minhee and the other guy. What I didn’t tell you was that I have been observing them for quite some time and I was planning on telling you. But for some god sent blessing, I didn’t need to do that because you found out yourself and even though I did it on impulse, I still used the situation to get closer to you.”

 

“I wasn’t helping you selflessly. I was actually being selfish and I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo’s hold on him tightened. “I’m not proud of what I did but I don’t regret it. I’m sorry I’m not sorry, Jongin but please don’t hate me.”

 

Jongin didn’t. He couldn’t hate Kyungsoo after his confession. Being selfish is morally bad but Jongin has never been anything but happy and comforted when he was with him. It was Kyungsoo who helped him cope in such a short amount of time. It was Kyungsoo who gave him a reason to believe on his worth.

 

It was Kyungsoo who showed him that he could still be loved and opened his heart for another love. Hopefully, this time, it will be the last.

 

“Soo, look at me.”

 

It may be the cliché-st thing to do but Jongin is on the roll so why not? The moment Kyungsoo did as he was told, he swooped down for another kiss. One thing he discovered about kissing Do Kyungsoo is that it feels better than the last time.

 

It was better because there was the unspoken reassurance and acceptance between the brushes of their lips. There was the wordless acknowledgement of their feelings and also a promise of something good.

 

A promise of a blooming love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Babe, who is Yifan?”

 

“Someone you shouldn’t concern yourself with, peeping Tom.”

 

“I wasn’t peeping!”

 

“Huh. Yeah, right. You were listening. Same thing, Nini.”

 

“But…”

 

“Drop it and take me out on our first date.”

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...
> 
> *scurries away*


End file.
